Embodiments relate to a flat display device. Recently, flat display devices, which may replace cathode ray tubes, have been developed. These flat display devices may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescence (EL) displays, and the like.